Korrasami Week 2014
by Swani
Summary: Entries for Korrasami Week 2014! Each story has it's own rating, overall collection rated Mature.
1. Day 1: Beach (Night)

_Beach (Night)_

_Synopsis: Korra has a surprise for Asami on their honeymoon._

_Rated: K+_

* * *

><p>Korra leaned against the windowsill and sighed happily as she stared out over the ocean.<p>

She looked over to the bed where Asami was fast asleep. The Avatar pushed off the windowsill and leaned over her wife, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Asami stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Korra?" She asked before stifling a yawn. "Why are you out of bed?"

"Couldn't sleep." She whispered kneeling down.

Asami lifted her head up. "Korra, sweetie, come back to bed. It's late."

"Actually it's early. Sun should be coming up in a few hours."

"I thought you were the woman who announced that mornings were 'evil'." Asami said cupping Korra's face tenderly before poking the tip of her nose.

Korra smiled and pressed a kiss to Asami's forehead. "I'm too happy to sleep."

"That makes no sense." Asami said sitting up in bed. "Come back to bed. It's our honeymoon; we should be spending most of our time in bed."

The Avatar brushed some of Asami's tussled hair out of her eyes.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

* * *

><p>"What are we doing out here?" Asami asked, pulling her silk robe around her. "Can't we just go back to bed?"<p>

"The tide is coming in and it's amazing!" Korra said grabbing Asami's hand and pulling her along behind her.

Korra pulled Asami out of their vacation home and down the steps onto the sand. Asami raised her eyebrows as the moon glittered across the water. It shimmered as it moved back and forth.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Korra asked in awe.

"It's beautiful." Asami murmured.

Korra grinned and slipped her arm around Asami's waist. "Not nearly as beautiful as you, though."

"Smooth." Asami said as she pecked Korra's temple.

"Wait!" Korra said suddenly. "I have an idea."

Asami arched an eyebrow as Korra pulled her sleep pants up to her knees and waded into the water. She raised her arms and the water rose from the tide. Asami's breath caught in her throat as Korra bent the water into a large lotus flower, the older woman smiled as Korra lifted it to better catch the moon's rays.

"This is us, Asami." Korra said as Asami joined her in the water. "The lotus rises from murky water and becomes a thing of beauty and purity."

"Why do you say that?" Asami asked breathily.

Korra smiled. "Because you and I have been through so much. We didn't have the best start to our friendship. You sat by my side when I was at my worst and helped me stand up again. You carried me and loved me when I didn't think anyone ever would."

"Our own murky water, huh?" Asami asked as her hand rose to the engagement necklace and her fingers traced the pendant as Korra spoke.

"Exactly." Korra said as she turned to Asami and smiled. "I love you. I just wish I could have done half the things you did for me."

Asami turned to Korra as she dropped her hand down, bring the water back to the ocean slowly. She cupped Korra's face and stroked her cheek with her thumb.

"That's where you're wrong." Asami scolded quietly. "You have. You saved me."

"From what?"

"From drowning in the murky water." The engineer said with a small smile. "I was lost and alone, but you found me and loved me."

"I love you." Korra whispered.

"I love you, too." Asami whispered back before leaning in for a kiss.


	2. Day 2: Breathless

_Breathless_

_Synopsis: Korra seems to have trouble breathing when she meets a gorgeous stranger. (Modern AU)_

_Rated: T_

* * *

><p>Korra checked her watch and grumbled angrily. She had missed the bus by two minutes and now she was faced with an hour walk through downtown to get home. Korra shook her head and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed a memorized number and waited for someone to pick up.<p>

"_Hello?_"

"Bo, it's Korra. My shift replacement was late and I missed my bus. I'll be home in like an hour."

"_Just take a cab_."

Korra rolled her eyes. "With what money?"

"_We'll figure it out, Korra. It's too hot to walk_."

"I'll survive. See you at home."

Korra hung up the phone before hearing Bolin's response. She shrugged her shoulders and began walking through downtown Republic City.

* * *

><p>She frowned at the stares she received as she walked through the business district. She stuck out and she knew it. The expensive Satomobiles and rich professionals made Korra suddenly feel the weight of her immigrant status and low socioeconomic status. She stuck her hands in the pockets defensively when she noticed that the beat cops had been following her.<p>

She glanced up at the Future Industries building and admired the splendor of it. Mako was always going on about Hiroshi Sato. "A self-made man and captain of industry!" Mako would boomingly declare.

Her eyes widened when she saw a tall elegant woman with dazzling emerald eyes and raven hair leave the building. She had never seen a woman this beautiful. Korra's chest tightened and her breath caught in her throat.

She wanted to stop and stare, but she knew as soon as she did the beat cops would be all over her. She would be taken in for looking "suspicious," so she did her best to watch the woman while walking. That, and focus on her breathing.

Her excitement grew as she neared the other woman. Her eyes widened when the other woman locked eyes with her. Emerald eyes gazed over her figure and she smiled brightly at Korra, she struggled to breath, this woman was too beautiful.

Korra looked behind her quickly to see if she was looking at someone else but when she turned back the other woman was laughing softly. She winked at Korra as if to say: 'I'm checking you out.'

Korra struggled to smile as she tried to inhale, but she saw the other woman's eyes widened before she felt a sharp pain and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"Oh, come off it. She does not look suspicious." An angelic voice called out.<p>

Korra's eyes opened and strained against the sunlight. _'Wait, am…am I on the ground?_'

"I can take her somewhere. It's not a problem." There was that voice again.

'_Why does my head hurt so much?_' Korra struggled to open her eyes fully. She saw a small crowd of people looking down at her. She rolled her head over slowly and saw the beautiful woman leaning over her. Her eyes widened and her breath caught, causing her to cough violently.

"Try not to sit up too quickly. Here, let me help you." She said sweetly while taking a handkerchief out of her clutch purse and pressing it to her nose. "You smacked your nose pretty hard."

"W-what happened?" Korra croaked out breathlessly.

The woman looked up and shooed the crowd away with a scowl. She helped Korra to her feet slowly.

"You weren't paying attention to where you were going and you walked straight into that pole." She said gesturing to the streetlight in front of Korra. "Careful, your nose is bleeding."

"I walked into a streetlight?"

The other woman nodded, obviously struggling to keep a smile off of her lips. Korra sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"Go a head and laugh." Korra mumbled, blushing deeply.

She chuckled softly and took the handkerchief to help wipe away the small amount of blood on Korra's nose.

"Sorry about your handkerchief." Korra mumbled when she noticed the blood. "Ugh, my head hurts."

"Your nose took most of the impact from the pole but you slammed your head on the sidewalk." She pulled the handkerchief away and smiled softly. "There. All better. I'm Asami, by the way."

"Korra." She raised an eyebrow. "Wait…like Asami Sato?"

Asami nodded. "You've heard of me?"

"I have a roommate who's obsessed with your dad."

The older woman nodded and brushed Korra's bangs out of her eyes, clearly disinterested in any comment about a roommate.

"Do you need to go somewhere?" Asami asked, brushing her fingers down Korra's cheek. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine. I'll just take something when I get home." Korra said. Suddenly the realization hit her that she walked into the pole because she had been staring at Asami. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"I hit my face then landed on my head because I was staring at you."

"I wasn't going to be the one to say it." Asami said stifling a chuckle. "I was staring at you too, so I think we're even."

"You didn't walk into something."

"Oh, well." Asami said looking down at Korra with a concerned gaze. "Can I take you to a medical center or hail you a cab?"

"I'm pretty hardheaded so I'll be fine." Korra said playfully knocking on the side of her head. "Besides, I don't have cash for a cab and I need to keep moving or the cops will be all over me."

Asami cocked a manicured eyebrow.

Korra gestured to the ethnic tattoos up and down her arms. "Tribal girl walking around in the Business District? I stick out."

Asami frowned indignantly. "That ridiculous."

"You're telling me. Anyway, thanks for your help." Korra looked at shyly and shifted. "You are really beautiful, though."

"So are you." Asami responded quickly.

"Thanks." Korra smiled bashfully and sputtered breathlessly. "I'll…uh…see you around, I guess."

Asami nodded and she and Korra stared to walk their separate ways, but Asami stopped and turned back. "Say, how about I give you a lift home?"

Korra glanced over her shoulders and saw the hopeful expression on Asami's face. Korra blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Uh…sure. That'd be nice."

Asami grinned and waited for Korra to catch up. The younger woman smiled up at her. Korra slid her hand in the back pocket and felt a small bundle of yuans.

"Why don't I treat you to a cup of coffee?" Korra sputtered out quickly. "You know, a thank you."

Asami stopped and looked down at Korra slyly. "That, or, I could take you out to dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, dinner."

"Sounds good." Korra croaked out.

The taller woman smiled brilliantly and the air seemed to leave Korra's lungs. It seemed that every time this woman smiled it made it that much more difficult for Korra to breath.

"You've got to stop doing that to me." Korra said softly.

"Doing what?" Asami asked with an amused grin.

"Taking my breath away."

* * *

><p>Whatever. Weak ending is weak, but I think it's cute.<p> 


	3. Day 3: Carry (Me)

_Carry (Me)_

_Synopsis: Asami finds her family asleep._

_Rating: K+_

* * *

><p>Asami smothered a yawn with her hand as she left her home office. She still had work left to do, but she had been nodding off for the better part of an hour. When she noticed that it was well after midnight she shook her head and slid into Shila's room.<p>

She raised her eyebrows when she saw that the room was empty. Shila was usually in bed by now. '_If Korra let her stay up this late…_' Asami thought with a frown.

The engineer stormed into the master bedroom and stopped in her tracks when she saw that room was, also, empty.

Asami bit her lip as she fought back a small tingling of nervousness. She moved quickly down the hallway until she heard soft music playing from the parlor. She arched an eyebrow as she rounded the corner.

A small smile crept to her lips when she saw Korra, fast asleep, stretched out with Shila fast asleep on top of her. Asami moved quietly into the room and shut off the radio. She knelt down to picked up the book Korra had been reading to Shila and set it on a side table.

She brushed Shila's hair from her face and pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. The five-year-old stirred, but nuzzled further into Korra. Asami chuckled quietly as she cupped Korra's cheek. She kissed Korra tenderly, but The Avatar didn't stir.

Asami tapped her chin thoughtfully and smiled before scooping Korra up in her arms. Korra instinctively held Shila tighter in her sleep.

Asami smiled as she carried her family down the hall to the master bedroom.

She set them down on the bed slowly. She let out a deep breath and rubbed the soreness from her muscles. She turned and shut the door.

"Mama?" A sleepy voice called out.

Asami turned as Shila sat up and rubbed her eyes. The engineer smiled and moved to her daughter.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Mommy fell asleep reading me a bedtime story."

"Well, Mommy should have taken you to bed first." Asami said with a light smile.

"Mommy didn't want to get off of the couch." Korra mumbled sleepily. "She would also really like it if Mama just got in bed and held us already."

The Avatar sleepily tugged on Asami's arm. She chuckled and slipped into bed.

As soon as she did, Shila cuddled up to her and Korra behind Shila. Asami smiled slipped an arm around her family.

"Did you carry us in here?" Korra asked with a drowsy yawn.

"I did."

"I thought carrying was my job."

Asami smiled and tucked some of Korra's hair behind her ear.

"It's _our_ job."

* * *

><p>This is seventeen different degrees of awful, but this was my third attempt at this prompt. So…yeah…<p> 


	4. Day 4: Change

_Change_

_Synopsis: Maybe it was the espresso or maybe it was the look on Asami's face, but Korra was feeling brave. It was time for a change._

_Rated: K+_

* * *

><p>Korra sighed and rubbed the sleep form her eyes as she flipped on the last of the coffee makers, before taking a large sip of her espresso. Bolin owed her big for taking his morning shift. She absolutely hated getting up this early.<p>

She heard the bell over the chime and she stifled a yawn.

"Be with you in a second!" She called while getting more cups from under the counter. "Ok, Korra, first customer of the day. You can do this."

"Korra?"

Her eyes widened and she shot her head up but it slammed into the counter.

"Ow! Damn it." Korra griped popped her head up over the counter.

Amused emerald eyes stared down at her. "Well, a good morning to you, too."

"A-Asami!" Korra sputtered. "What're you doing here? I just opened up."

The engineer chuckled softly. Asami was easily Korra's favorite customer. She was a regular for Korra's lunch shift. She and Asami would chat about the menu, current events, whatever new device Asami was inventing, or complain to each other about the monotony of their lives. On rare occasions, they even engaged in casual flirting.

Korra, however, had a full-blown crush on Asami. Her heart fluttered whenever she saw the other woman. Bolin had been relentless in his teasing, but Korra had steadfast that even if she asked Asami out, the engineer would turn her down.

"I always stop in for my morning coffee." Asami said with a smile. "However, Bolin usually has the morning shift."

"Yeah, he's not really feeling well." Korra said, standing up and brushing off her pants. "Food poisoning."

"Poor guy." Asami said while tucking some hair behind her ear. She leaned on the counter and seemed to contemplate her next words carefully. She eyed Korra carefully. "Well, look at it this way, this could be that exiting change in your life you've been wanting for."

Korra rolled her eyes at Asami's teasing tone. "I had hoped that my life would be a little more exciting than that. Oh, who am I kidding, this is the rest of my life."

"It is not." Asami said with a disapproving tone. "You're twenty-two and just out of college, this isn't your entire life."

"You're twenty-three and on your way to becoming lead engineer for a multi-billion yuan company." Korra deadpanned.

Asami sighed. "Look, I…shit…I'm sorry, Korra."

"No, it's ok. I'm sorry. You're really good at what you do, don't feel bad for me." Korra said quickly. "I'm just a little fed up with my life. It's the same old thing day in and day out."

The engineer opened her mouth, but closed it before speaking. She bit her lip and looked down. "I understand that. The only parts of my days I enjoy are when I get to come in here. I probably would have had to work through lunch today, but I got to see you after all." Asami smiled sheepishly. "Today is a banner day for me."

Korra blushed and smiled. "I would have been sad if I would have missed you."

The women smiled nervously at each other. Asami shifted and chuckled nervously.

"Could I get a double shot latte?" Asami asked meekly.

"Yeah, sure." Korra said with a smile. "This is weird, I always make you mochas."

"I need an extra kick in the morning."

"I feel you." Korra said stifling a yawn. She set to work on Asami's latte. "So, it's Friday, you have any big weekend plans?"

"Not really. Maybe curl up on the couch with a movie or two." Asami said. "What about you?"

"Same old stuff." Korra said pouring the latte into a cup. "Just relax. I actually have the whole weekend off. I may go out for a drink."

Korra slid the drink across the counter and Asami handed Korra a twenty-yuan bill.

"Keep the change." She said softly. "Maybe buy a pretty girl a drink or two."

The barista's eyes widened. Maybe it was the espresso or maybe it was the look on Asami's face, but Korra was feeling brave. It was time for a change.

"How about I buy you a drink or two?" Korra asked leaning across the counter.

Asami raised her eyebrows. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Korra said with a confident nod. "And it's about time I did. I've had a crush on you for months."

"I just figured you were being polite." Asami said with a slight blush. "I've been so afraid to ask you out."

Korra gawked. "What?"

"Bolin has been telling me for months to ask you out." Asami said bashfully. "I just figured you were being polite when I flirted with you."

"I…oh wow…" Korra flushed deeply. "You are way out of my league."

"Oh, stop." Asami narrowed her eyes. "I don't want to dance around this with you. I just want to take you on a date, like I've wanted to for almost a year."

"I could pick up a six pack of something and we can watch movies at your place." Korra said quickly without thinking.

Asami smiled brightly and leaned over the counter towards Korra. "Sounds good to me. We could both use a change."

"I think this is a damn good one." Korra said, eyes dropping to Asami's lips.

Asami smirked and captured Korra's lips. Korra sighed happily into the kiss as Asami cupped her face.

The bell over the door chimed as the door opened and the women parted quickly with laughter.

Korra grabbed a pen from a cup on the counter and quickly wrote her number down on a cardboard sleeve.

"Call me after you get off work." She said handing it to Asami.

The other woman winked as she slid it into her pocket before taking her latte. Korra grinned as Asami slipped out of the coffee shop and the next customer approached the counter.

Korra couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she set to work on the next customers order.

"This is definitely a change for the better." She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Yeah…this prompt was a giant pain in my ass. I had three or four different stories that didn't pan out for this one, so this is what I decided on. Lesser of all the evils…trust me…<p> 


	5. Day 5: Home

_Home_

_Synopsis: Korra comes home after nearly losing her life._

_Rated: K+_

* * *

><p>"Mama?"<p>

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"When is Mommy coming home?" Shila asked petting her stuffed rabaroo on the head. "Hoppy and I miss her."

"I miss her, too." Asami said with a heavy sigh. "But Mommy was fighting some bad people and got really hurt. She's still in the hospital."

"Can we go see her?" Shila asked.

"It's late, Sweetie, we can go see her tomorrow." Asami knelt down and pulled her daughter into her arms. "Go get washed up for bed. You can sleep with me tonight, if you want to."

"Thank you, Mama." Shila said meekly, before going upstairs.

Asami sighed and took a seat at the fireplace. She wiped a stray tear; Korra had barely survived a fight against a large uprising in the Earth Kingdom. She responded to a letter for help from a village, but single handedly fought off a hundred-man group of raiders. There had been only a few earthbenders in the village, but those who were there evacuated the villagers so there were no causalities.

Korra had been transported to a hospital in Republic City, she was bruised and bloody, she had been in the hospital for the last two weeks. Korra had begged Asami to not let Shila see her in that condition, but Asami knew Korra's absence was beginning to affect Shila.

Asami sighed again, and composed herself. She made her way to the master bedroom to tuck her daughter in. She pushed the door open and her mouth fell open.

Korra was seated on the bed with Shila in her lap. The five year old was crying into her shirt and Korra was simply stroking her hair. The Avatar looked up and smiled at Asami.

"Korra?"

Shila whirled around to Asami. "Mommy came home for us!"

"When did you get discharged?"

"A little while ago. I had Bolin bring me here and I used airbending to come in through the window." Korra smirked. "I wanted to surprise you, but Hoppy got to me first."

"Hoppy missed you a lot!" Shila said excitedly, wiping tears away with the back of her hand. "I did too, Mommy."

"I missed you, too, my little otter penguin." Korra said with a grin.

Asami's tears fell freely. Shila crawled off of Korra's lap as Korra stood. The Avatar moved to Asami and took her in her arms. Asami kissed her fiercely. They broke and chuckled softly when Shila made a disgruntled noise.

"I missed you, so much." Korra whispered as Asami buried her face in Korra's shoulder.

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you." Asami said tearfully.

"I came home."

Asami pulled away slightly. "Promise me that you will always come home."

"I always will." Korra said softly. She slipped her hand in Asami's and pulled her back to the bed.

They sat down on the edge and Shila crawled back into Korra's lap. The Avatar wrapped her arms around her wife and daughter. She pulled them close and smiled softly as they both broke down in sobs.

"I will always come home to the both of you. Always."


	6. Day 6: Road Trip

_Road Trip_

_Synopsis: Korra has time to reflect._

_Rated: T_

* * *

><p>Korra leaned back in her seat and inhaled deeply. She loved these long trips with Asami; they would put the top down and just zoom along the stretches of highway.<p>

She rolled her head over to the other woman and smiled softly. Asami was most at peace when she was driving. All of her cares and stress just melted away as their speed increased.

The engineer glanced over at The Avatar and smiled slowly.

"You're looking at me like that again." She said, turning her attention back to the road.

"Like what?" Korra asked, not taking her eyes off of the other woman.

"Like I'm the most important thing in the world."

Korra chuckled and rested her hand on Asami's thigh. Her thumb stroked it affectionately as she spoke.

"What if you are?"

"Korra…"

The Avatar raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm not sure you should be thinking that way." Asami scolded lightly.

"Because I'm The Avatar?"

Asami shrugged. "There are so many more important things and people than me."

Korra laughed. "Hardly. You are everything to me." Her hand ran up and down her lover's thigh. "I mean, yes, I care about everyone and everything. I'm the Avatar, I am responsible for the well-being of everything living thing and maintaining balance in the world."

Asami nodded. "See?"

"Let me finish." Korra said quickly. "The Avatar belongs to the world, both physical and spirit, but Korra belongs to you."

The engineer glanced over at Korra with a stunned expression.

"It was you who showed me that I wasn't just The Avatar, Asami." Korra said. "You showed me that I can be The Avatar to the world, but when I'm with you, I'm just Korra. You've never seen me as some kind of deity like some do. You've always just seen Korra and I love you for it."

"Korra…"

"Just like when you're out in the world you're the powerful industrialist and CEO, but with me, you're just Asami."

"I don't carry the fate of the world on my shoulders." Asami said, pulling off to the side of the road. She cut the engine and turned in her seat to look at Korra.

Korra moved her hand from Asami's leg and smiled. "Neither do I."

"What?"

"Do you seriously think I have to deal with this alone?" Korra said with an arched brow. "You and everyone else have charged into battle with me each and every time. I'm far from alone."

"When did you get so sentimental?" Asami asked with a grin.

"These long drives give me the chance to think." Korra said. "They make me realize just how much I love you."

She unbuckled the seatbelt and climbed into Asami's seat, straddling her. She linked her arms around Asami's neck and smiled.

Asami's hands slid to Korra's hips as she leaned up to capture Korra's lips. The women parted and Korra smiled down at her lover.

"See? Nothing Avatar-y about this situation." Korra said teasingly. "Just a simple tribal girl and the love of her life."

The engineer blushed deeply. She had fallen deeply in love with Korra during the events with Zaheer several years back. However, it was her recovery that brought them together. They danced around each other and their feelings for weeks, but when Asami was going to let go of it all, Korra wouldn't let her.

The Avatar ran a hand through her short hair and smiled brightly. "Can we just stay here a while?"

"On the side of a desert road?" Asami asked.

"I just want to be with you…just us…for a little while. No business meetings, no Avatar duties. Just the two of us."

Asami grinned and Korra. "I saw a sign for a little village a few miles back. There might be somewhere we can rent a room there."

"Excellent." Korra said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Asami unlocked and pushed open the door as Korra moved to set their bags down on the floor next to the bed.<p>

"Nice little town." Korra said as she stretched. "I'm glad you were able to fix their water tower so quickly."

"Me too." Asami said as she pulled off her driving gloves. "I can't believe the work that Cabbage Corp got away with. Shoddy. Just shoddy."

"Ever the businesswoman." Korra said, slipping her arms around Asami's waist.

Asami cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Seems like someone has something else in mind."

"I don't care what we do as long as we're together." Korra said, nuzzling into the other woman.

"You're quite the romantic this trip." Asami said pulling away from Korra to unbutton her jacket. "I should take you driving more often. I wish we could be together like this more often."

"Well, how does forever sound?" Korra asked quietly.

Asami turned quickly and shrugged her jacket off of her shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." The Avatar said softly. "I love you so much and I don't want to spend a day without you by my side."

Korra reached into her pocket and produced a Water Tribe engagement necklace. Asami's eyes widened as the breath caught in her throat. Her heart pounded in her chest as Korra knelt down and took her hand.

"This isn't where I wanted to do it, but this just feels right." Korra said lovingly. "You held me up when I was at my worst and loved me through it all. You are everything that I have ever wanted and you make me so happy. Asami Sato, will you make all my dreams a reality and marry me?"

Asami knelt down in front of Korra and cupped The Avatar's face before capturing her lips. Her tongue traced Korra's bottom lip and The Avatar opened her mouth allowing Asami entry.

The engineer broke the kiss, leaving Korra breathless.

"Needless to say, Avatar Korra, I would be honored to be your wife." Asami whispered tearfully. She stood up, pulling Korra with her. "I love you and I have for so long."

"You've had my heart for years." Korra said, brushing a stray tear away. She lifted up the necklace and Asami moved her hair. Korra smiled tearfully as she secured the necklace on Asami. Her fingers traced over the lotus on the glass pendant as she pulled back.

Asami took Korra into her arms and laid her down on the bed. "Let me show you how much I love you."

Korra smiled. "I'm yours. Now and forever."

* * *

><p>Fluff attack!<p> 


	7. Day 7: SunriseSunset

_Sunrise/Sunset_

_Synopsis: A new dawn brings a new day._

_Rated: K+_

* * *

><p>Every so often Asami Sato would sit up all night just to watch the sunrise the next morning. It always made Asami feel closer to her mother; they had stayed up all night and watch the sun come up on the day of the attack. It was really the last thing they had done together. Sunrises were bittersweet for the engineer.<p>

So, here she was, legs drawn to her chest, slowly watching dawn's first light. She sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear. She blinked away tears as the sun peaked over the horizon.

"Asami?" A sleepy voice called behind her.

She turned her head as Korra wheeled to her. "Korra? What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." The Avatar said plainly. "I went to see if you were awake, but you weren't in your room."

"How did you get down all those stairs?"

"I can do some basic bending."

Asami's eyes widened. "That's fantastic!"

"Yeah, I guess." Korra said with a blank expression. "Anyway, what are you doing out here? It's not even sunup and you're probably freezing in that nightgown."

"I just wanted to watch the sun come up."

"Why? It's just a sunrise." Korra said shifting in her chair. "They're all the same."

Asami sighed. "It's been thirteen years today since my mom was killed. We stayed up to watch the sunrise the night before the mansion attack."

Korra's eyes widened. "Oh." She said softly. "I'm sorry. That was mean of me to say."

"No, it's fine." Asami said with a somber tone. "I just miss her. I mean I have no family left. I just have a company that I'm not even sure I wanted."

Korra wheeled herself next to Asami. "Well, you have me."

"Korra?"

"You've been by my side since the fight with Zaheer." Korra said softly. "You've put up with me at my worst. You've been everything I needed you to be. My strength, my courage, my determination, and sometimes even my legs."

"I care about you, Korra." Asami said, looking up at The Avatar with a small smile. "I really don't mind at all. You mean a lot to me."

Korra looked down at Asami and returned the smile with one of her own. Asami heart pounded in her chest. It was the first time Korra has smiled in weeks.

"I care about you, too, Asami." Korra whispered. "No matter what, you have me. I can't even begin to explain what you've become to mean to me. I'm sorry for everything before."

"I don't even think about it anymore." Asami whispered.

Korra held her hand down and Asami took it. She softly tugged Asami's hand and the engineer stood. Korra's smile perked into a smirk as she pulled the other woman into her lap. Asami blushed as Korra's arms slipped around her waist and her chin rested on her shoulder.

"Korra, what are you doing?" Asami asked, face flushed and heart pounding.

"I can help keep you warms." Korra said softly. "Besides, we can watch the sun come up together. A new dawn, a new day, right?"

Asami felt Korra press her lips to her neck. She relaxed into The Avatar and rested her hands over Korra's. The sun's light streaked across the sky in a mix of reds, oranges, and blues. A stray tear fell down Asami's face as she smiled brightly.

"Right."

* * *

><p>Eh. I like it. Not sure what anyone else will think, but I enjoy it.<p> 


End file.
